wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein 3D
Overview Wolfenstein 3D (also called Wolfenstein and Wolf3D) is a first-person shooter set during World War II where the player controls a captured American spy. It was originally released for dos but later ported to multiple other systems such as the Mac, Apple IIGS, Acorn Archimedes, NEC PC-9801, SNES, Jaguar, GBA. The game was developed by id Software and originally published by Apogee Software. It was released May 5, 1992 for DOS. The general gameplay was a maze-like layout where the player ran around collecting guns, ammo and treasure. The game originally included only 3 episodes, but later was enhanced by 3 more, known as prequel episodes, or Nocturnal Missions. Background Id Software created Wolfenstein 3D after pioneering a 3D game engine used in Hovertank 3D and Catacomb 3-D. The game was inspired by the older games Castle Wolfenstein (1981 game) and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein for the Commodore 64, Apple II, and DOS, which were stealth-based and controlled in a top-down view. However, both games have no other relation to the current Wolfenstein franchise. Storyline In Wolfenstein 3D, the player controls B.J. Blazkowicz, an American spy during World War II. The game is divided into two sections: the primary episodes 1-3, and the Nocturnal Missions, the prequel episodes (4-6) which take place before the episodes 1-3. Episode 1: Escape from Castle Wolfenstein In events prior to the game, B.J. had been captured and taken to the lowest levels of Castle Wolfenstein's dungeons. The game starts with the player killing a Nazi guard that was guarding his cell, and takes a pistol and a knife from the corpse. He then has to proceed to fight his way out of the dungeons and up through the castle. Finally he reaches the end of the castle and is forced to battle Hans Grosse, a Nazi enforcer and the man in charge of the castle protection who was delighted to fight B.J. as he already killed his brother and sister in Spear of Destiny and the Nocturnal Missions. However, he is no match for Blazkowicz, who successfully escapes from Wolfenstein. Episode 2: Operation: Eisenfaust Upon his escape, B.J. is tasked to thwart Operation: Eisenfaust, a Nazi project spearheaded by their scientist, Dr. Schabbs. Its purpose is to create an army of zombie mutant super soldiers, whom B.J. had already battled in the past (even destroying a stronger experimental version, an Ubermutant). B.J. fights through Nazi forces, reaches Schabbs' lab and assassinates the mad doctor. Episode 3: Die, Führer, Die! Chronologically, this is the final mission of B.J. The brave agent moves on to the fuhrerbunker in Berlin to assassinate none other than Adolf Hitler himself and stop the War. After killing Hitler's elite forces and entering his floor, B.J. had to overcome Hitler's occult hellish powers, presented in the form of Hitler's Ghosts. In the final battle, Adolf Hitler appeared in a mechanical suit of power armor with four chain guns. However, the Fuhrer failed to overcome B.J. and ended up being killed by him. Episode 4: Dark Secret After defeating Hitler, there are 3 prequel chapters named Nocturnal Missions in which B.J. Blazkowicz goes after General Fettgesicht, a Nazi general planning to use chemical weapons created by Nazi scientist Otto Giftmacher. This chronologically the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D, where B.J. goes after the brain behind the chemical weapons - Otto Giftmacher. The episode concludes with Otto dead and B.J. heading to find out Fettgesicht's location. Episode 5: Trail of the Madman After defeating Otto Giftmacher, B.J. gets a clue to where the general is, battles his way here, only to find out it was an attempted ambush by Gretel Grosse, a female Nazi enforcer and sister of Hans Grosse. After killing Gretel, B.J. kills all the officers on an important Nazi meeting and finally captures important documents on the chemical weapons, plus, he gets the main target, general Fettgesicht's location. Episode 6: Confrontation Now, when B.J. finally found out where General Fettgesicht is, it is time to kill him, finally ending his chemical warfare campaign. Despite heavy enemy presence, B.J. is able to locate the general and fights him to death, thus bringing an end to Nazi chemical program. Notes * The SNES version has an entirely different storyline that actually makes Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the new 2009 Wolfenstein part of an ongoing series. * The Atari Jaguar version has different textures and enemy models. * In the SNES version, dogs are replaced with rats as part of Nintendo's censorship policy. * Also, in the SNES version, Hitler is not exactly a boss in any of the missions. He is instead replaced by Nazi scientist Staatmeister, though the battle is still the same. * Castle Wolfenstein is also not the first castle in the SNES version, it is instead the last castle you attack as part of a five chapter mission series. * In the Atari Jaguar port, the graphics for walls, enemies, and other objects do not become blocky or chunky at close range, a problem that all earlier versions of the game(including the PC versions) suffer from. * The iPhone port, when it first came out, stuck to the original PC artwork. After receiving claims from users, the graphics were upgraded to the higher res Mac family graphics but keeping the PC 6 sided sprites. * In the Xbox 360 and PS3 ports, the Pac-Man ghosts have been replaced with Hitler ghosts. This is possibly due to copyright issues. See also *''Spear of Destiny'' *''The Lost Episodes'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory'' *''Wolfenstein (2009)'' *''Walkthroughs'' External links *[http://www.idsoftware.com/games/wolfenstein/wolf3d/ Official Wolfenstein 3D page] by id Software *[http://www.3drealms.com/wolf3d/index.html Official Wolfenstein 3D page] by 3D Realms (Apogee Software) Espio's kid Espio is Lenean but Lenean is in Mars Land the game as Wolfenstein,Half-Life,Doom 3 and Sonic in the PS3 and Xbox Category:Games Category:Wolfenstein 3D